Drunken Disciplinary
by Deanae
Summary: Rain, a pinch of tears, and a bit of alcohol are the mix for a perfect disaster, but throw in Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang and you never know just how perfect this disaster could be... :)
1. Chapter 1

Drunken Disciplinary

_My first Royai or Royza fanfiction. I personally like the name Royza better but the majority goes with Royai so I think that I will at least label this fanfiction like the rest of the population. :( __**By the way, slight (or major)spoilers may be included.**_

**Disclaimer: Despite all birthday wishes and christmas lists, I sadly do not own the rights to the brilliant and wonderful characters portrayed in this fanfiction.**

Roy:

Sometimes I can't take it. Now, I can't take it. Even after a year, Maes' death stilll brought tears to the brink of overspilling. But much of the time anger is able to mask and replace the feelings, especially when I'm at work. I looked down at my gloved hands. Always when I'm in uniform.

Pulling the fingertips of the golves off one by one, I leave my ornamental government-issued outfit behind me in exchange for a regular T-shirt and jeans. A tear managed to escape and slide down my face as I sat in my family room, alone, and thought. Just thought. About the Ishvalan war, the Elrics, Maes, and her.

Lieutenant Hawkeye. Beautiful. Strong. '_Way out of my league...'_ I thought with a slight chuckle, contrasting the earlier tear. Too intelligent to respond to me playful flirts as the other girls do. But of course, if she was like the other girls, then she wounldn't be as special as she was. Even when she wasn't here, she could still take my mind off things. Off Maes...

"I'm sorry Maes." I muttered. '_I never told you. I should have though, I promised myself I would tell you someday. Now... now that will...'_ "Never happen." I finished out loud. I paused, unable to go on as more tears jumped to join thier brother. My confession was personal, and in secret, but yet I still couldn't seem to see to say it.

"F, fine Maes! I'm, I'm in love..." I managed to get out before a cascade of tears slipped down my cheeks and into the creases of my lips. "With her... Like you said. L, like you knew. W, why did you hav, have to be right! Why now... why when I can't tell you were right." I palmed one side of my face while I gestured wildly with my other hand, tears blurring my vision and still running freely.

"I should have told you... I should... should have..." I sucked in a deep, hiccuping breath, "told you." My voice was now a mere whisper compared to thee earlier outrage of emotion. After all, this was more of a grief-stricken apology to a deceased friend than a confession of life.

Even I knew that.

There were so many things I still had to tell him. So, many, things... "I'm sorry" I said for the third time that night. "But I need a drink. So sorry in advance for whatever trouble I might cause." I stopped talking long enough to pull some regular sneakers on. "Who knows," I said, standing up.

"Maybe I'll light the world on fire and it'll all be over."

I grabbed a coat and headed out the door; the rain falling on my face and erasing all signs of tears from the world, doing naught but drowning me in their heavy sadness.


	2. 2

**Sorry that the last chapter was so short, but I'm new to this site and I don't really know how to work all the options and settings and downloads and I've already used way too many "and"s. Anyways, ENJOY! :)**

_**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own the Fullmetal Alchemist plotline and characters? Because if the answer's 'yes' then I have but two things to say to you. 1.) Please go check yourself into Idiot's Hotel. 2.) LOOK UP THE DEFINITION OF FANFICTION... And that's all I have to say to you.. See ya later! :)**_

This wasn't my first bar, but who cares? The alcohol stung my throat as it slithered down to my stomach. I had long since stoppped being sober, and a good thing too. _"'What does sober mean anyways... it sounds like... like...' _Unable to think of what it sounded like, (though I could have sworn I just had it), I shook the drink in my glass round and around just watching it.

"I don't even remember why I'm out here." I muttered quietly to myself. '_But,'_ I thought _'While I'm out here I might as well down a few more... whatever these are called.'_

_**Riza:**_

The phone rang loudly, and Black Hayate started to bark. I grumbled slightly as I fumbled with the sheets to escape and get a good look at my alarm clock. "Who the heck is calling at... one. In the morning. I just fell asleep!" I angrily threw the covers off and marched across the room.

Grabbing the phone off the hook I grumbled in a quiet yet all-the-more-deadly voice, not even bothering to think about the possibility that it could be a superior officer on the other end of the line. "Who in the name of..." I was cut off before I could mutter my curse to the person responsible for waking me up.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant Hawkeye sir! The station has gotten wind that one of our men has been... hmmm... visiting, if you will, multiple bars and is more than a bit tipsy. Our man-on-the-inside claims that he hasn't done anything that could be considered vandalization or criminal activity but that he could very well reach that point and become dangerous."

"So why are you calling me... The colonel and I are supposed to have the next five days off..." I slurred. My mind, slowly trying to dig its way out of its groggy state, didn't realize the implications they must've called me under. But the prolonged pause my comrade on the other end of the line granted me slowly got me thinking.

"Wait, don't tell me..." I sighed.

"Sorry sir, but we've also been informed that the man in suspect is Colonel Mustang and that we should let you handle it."

"Thank you, I think, and for Heaven's sakes stop calling me sir!"

"Sorry sir, I mean ma'am, it's, it's a habit..." he managed to squeak out before I slammed my end back down to the phone cradle. "That fool... idiot..." A small string of curses followed as I hustled about to gather my uniform. I finally regained the military composure I usually retained.

_'This break was suppposed to be relaxing, soothing. I wasn't supposed to have to act like military personel for five days. Five days! Is that so much to ask for Roy!' _I thought angrily. "Apparently you had to go drink yourself into a stupor on the first night you didn't have to set an alarm. You idiot..." I muttered rather loudly to myself. Sighing, I pulled on the last touch of my uniform, the small jacket that went over my government top.

Standing up straight, I completely switched into military mode. Walking out the door, I realized with a start that I didnn't know where the man-in-question was. _'That's ok,'_ I thought rather irritably, _'I'll just start with the ones I know he's been to before.'_

I locked the door behind me, making sure Black Hayate was sound asleep in my bedroom, and looked up at the sky. Rain drizzled down, and before long I wished I had worn more that just my small jacket as the rain picked up and the thunder clouds loomed overhead.

Luckily the bar I had last visited told me the way Colonel Mustang had fled after being kicked out. Fortunetely, the owner wasn't going to press charges as he hadn't broken anything. Stepping back into the heavy oppression of rain, I headed towards the bar that would have been next o his route.

_'Just you wait Roy Mustang, when we head back to the office after break I'll make sure there's a nice big pile of paperwork just for you to fill out.'_ I thought deviously. Looking up at the sky I could see the heavy thunderclouds roll past, endless as they were formidable.

"Too bad this storm isn't going to cleaar up anytime soon. I was hoping to go shopping tomarrow." I said with a glum look. Stopping in front of Cherry Apple Bar. I wrung out my loose hair, free from its eternal bun, and stepped inside.

And sitting on the closest stool to the door was none other than Roy Mustang. Taking a moment to relax and try to calm the bitter rage burning in my gut, I exhaled, and walked over to the seat next to him. Sitting down in a non-too obvious , I turned to face him.

On my face I held a glare that was the very definition of "if looks could kill." And he still hadn't looked over. Instead he sat there unhappily twiddling with his hands, which were suspiciously drink-free. I squinted at his empty hands, trying to deduce whether or not they were free from any substance willingly or if he had simply been denied another drink. It would explain ehy he appeared to be so unhappy.

Finally, I reached over and gently tapped him on the shoulder. "Colonel? Are you ok? I've been sent..." At this point he reached up and grabbed my wrist, causing me to gasp. His fingers tingled againsts mine,and the warmth they offered was almost enough to convince me remain in this position. But I had to move, because I had to get him out of here. "Colonel, Colonel Mustang! I demand you let go of my hand!" And with that he let go. "I think you need to relax and sleep. I should probably get you out of here." I stood up, "We're leaving now Colonel."

He didn't move a muscle. Not even a flinch. I spoke up as there were no other people around us. "Colonel." No reaction. "Colonel Mustang!" Nothing.

"Roy Mustang, I demand you stand up and leave with me. I have multiple guns and I will use them." Despite me exaggerated threat, he looked up at me when I said his given name. And he smiled. He just sat there staring at me like he saw an angel or ghost. And he smiled. Just. Smiled. At that point I realized he needed to get to a bed and just crash. After drinking a ton or water beforehand.

Recognizing that using his name seemed to work, in odd ways, I extended my hand to him. "Roy," I looked around and took great relief in the fact that no one was around us, and started talking in the way one might talk to a small child or dog. "Roy, I really, really need you to take me hand and come with me. Ok? Come on, let's go. When we get back to my house you can have something non-alcoholic to drink and fall asleep in a nice, warm bed. Please take my hand Roy." I gave him one of my rare smiles, though I didn't really want to give one to a drunken Roy. They were supposed to be reserved for the times when he really impressed me or something of the like, not when I had to get him out of a bar.

"Sure thing," he paused for a hiccup, "Boss, or babysitterrrrrr..." He drawled. I stiffened at the use of that term, while it was known throughout the station that I was in charge of "watching the Colonel," I was not a babysitter. In fact the only reason why I still stuck around was that he would surely die one of these rainy days because of a bad decision I wasn't there to correct.

And I loved him.

That thought swam to the surface, far from the locked cell where it normally held council with my other banished thoughts.


End file.
